Behind Pristine Walls
by Eggwonna
Summary: Peeta realizes too late that he boarded the wrong hovercraft, and is now in the custody of the Capitol. The only good thing about the situation is that Katniss is safe in District 13. But what will happen to Peeta now?


**I had the inspiration to write a fanfic about Peeta's time in the custody of the Capitol, so here it is! I know it's a sad thing to write about, but hopefully lots of good feels will come out of this! **

**Just to clarify, I am still writing my Doctor Who story 'Taken Hostage'. I won't be giving up on that :) **

**Please favorite, follow, review, and all that jazz! **

**Heads up - Angst, torture (but it won't be gory. I do NOT like gory stuff... *Shudder*). No inappropriate things or swearing. Huzzah! **

* * *

_Katniss..._

My eyes fly open. Katniss. Where is she? I didn't see her when I was picked up by the hovercraft, or when we landed in the capitol, or when I was dragged down a hallway. I saw Johanna, but not for long. Then I was injected with something, and now I'm awake here.

Where is here? I check my surroundings. I'm in a fully furnished room, the likes of which I've only seen in the capitol. So that answers that question. I'm lying on a bed under the blankets. I slide off the bed and stand. I see a window and run over to it, looking out. The ground is far below me, at least ten stories.

I go over to the door and knock, trying to seem as calm as possible. I know I'm being watched. "Hello?" I call. My voice cracks from lack of use. How long have I been out? There's no answer. "Hello?" I say it louder. Still no reply. My heart races. What's going on? Keep calm. _Keep calm_.

I walk to the middle of the room, trying to locate the cameras that I am certain are watching me intently right now. My eyes lock onto one, and I look straight at it. "Excuse me." I say, trying to sound polite. I figure it would be best to anger the capitol as little as possible, especially considering they just had to stop the Hunger Games because Katniss blew up the force field that was keeping us in. "Where's Katniss? I want to see her."

The sound of a door opening behind me startles me, and I whirl around. President Snow is standing in the doorway. "May I come in, Mr. Mellark?" He asks evenly.

"Uh...Yeah." This is surprising. Why isn't he with Katniss? Isn't she always the one that he goes for? She's worth the most. She's the reason for the rebellion that has been going on, not me. "Where is Katniss?"

"She isn't here." The President's voice is cold and crisp. Something's up, and I need to know what it is.

I go over to him quickly. "Where is she?" I can hear the slight touch of panic coming through my voice. Stay calm...

"That," Snow says, going over to an armchair that I hadn't noticed earlier and sitting down. "Is exactly what I came to ask you."

"Me?" What is he talking about? Does he really believe that I get told everything? When in reality, I get told nothing. Or basically nothing. And even when Katniss and Haymitch do tell me things, I don't know if they are lying or not. I sit in the armchair opposite President Snow, and resist the urge to grimace at the smell of blood and roses. That's something Katniss didn't lie about, at least. "You think I know where she is?"

"You don't?" He asks, sounding slightly surprised. "Does your fiancé not tell you such important things?"

The comment hurts, and I can tell he knows it. "Where is Katniss?" I ask, holding my anger back.

The corrupt man sighs. "We believe her to be in District 13." He watches me closely, looking for a reaction.

"District 13 was destroyed."

"Foolish boy." He laughs, sending chills down my spine. "You've believed that old lie, after all these years? Surely Miss Everdeen must have mentioned District 13?"

"Briefly." It was more than brief. Katniss was obsessing over the idea for a long while.

"You seem much friendlier in the interviews, Mr. Mellark."

I ignore the comment. "So Katniss is safe?"

"For the time being."

"If you touch her, I swear I'll kill you." I growl. I couldn't hold the comment back. It's the truth, anyway.

He laughs again. "You are not in the position to be making threats, Mr. Mellark." I hate how he keeps on saying my name, as if I'm an object, like I'm not human.

"And what kind of position am I in?"

"Right, straight to business." President Snow says, sitting up straighter in his seat. "You are going to call a ceasefire."

"Excuse me?" I ask, surprised.

"You are going to tell all those in District 13 to surrender."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because," Snow says calmly. "You won't stand by and watch someone get killed, will you, Mr. Mellark?'

My heart sinks. "What are you talking about?"

"Guards!" President Snow calls. The door opens again, but this time three capitol guards come in and approach where we're sitting. I jump out of my seat and face them warily. "Please escort Mr. Mellark to holding room 15."

I look to President Snow, then back to the guards as they come towards me.

"Are you going to come willingly?" One of the guards asks. He has a heavy beard and a tattoo on the side of his face.

"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice." I say, stepping forward. A particularly large guard grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door. I match my pace with his to avoid him ripping my arm off.

President Snow stands and goes through the door ahead of us, signaling for me to be taken after him.

We walk down a long hallway and onto an elevator that takes us down four floors. The doors open and reveal a plain hallway in front of us. I'm propelled forward after Snow and we turn corners and more hallways. Doors are on each wall at regular intervals, and by each one is a password panel and a number. Finally we stop in front of door 15. The President punches in the password and the door opens. I'm pushed into the room, and instantly my eyes fall on her. Her head is shaven, and there are some rips in her tribute outfit from the Quarter Quell.

Johanna.


End file.
